Death Note: Next Generation
by NickyLk
Summary: Twenty-Two years ago Light Yagami obtained the Death Note and died six years later by the hands of his Shinigami, Ryuk. Not knowing his fiancee, Misa Amane was pregnant. Now, Fifteen years later the Death Note has once again come to the human realm to the hands of Bin, Lights son who at first wants nothing to do with the notebook. Will he follow in his fathers footsteps?
1. Chapter 1

-One year after the fall of Kira, and the death of Light Yagami-

"**Tragedy struck this morning as model and actress Misa Amane was found dead this morning. Officials and her publisist are ruling it as suicide, leaving her three month old son behind. It has been said that Amane's late boyfriend and father of the three month old, Light Yagami was killed by the mass murderer, Kira. We will update you on more as this story developes**".

-Fifteen years after the suicide of Misa Amane was all over Sakura TV-

"Bin!...Bin Yagami get up right now or your going to be late!".

God how I wish she would let me sleep just a bit longer, I thought as I pulled the covers up over my head and rolled onto my stomach. My face nuzzled my soft pillow as I started to doze off back to sleep.

"Bin!"

Just then the covers were being pulled off me just as quickly as Nana calling my name woke me up. I sat up in bed and rubbed my sleepy face, groaning softly as she opened my window shade welcoming the morning sun light.

"Now get up and get dressed, the bus is going to be here in less then an hour"

"Okay, okay" I yawned slipping out of bed sleepily walking over to my closet to pick out clothes for school.

"When your finished come down and eat a quick breakfast, I made pancakes", Nana smiled and left my room closing the door behind her leaving me to get ready. My whole life she's been like that, making sure that I make it to school and stay out of trouble. I am a good student, the top of my class. But it was hard to follow in my Dads footsteps and be just as bright as he was, I've seen his grades and school work. But no matter how hard I tried I wasn't like him. Every day I wondered what it would be like if him and my Mom were here, alive with me. But he was murdered by the mass murderer Kira, and a year after my Mom killed herself. With a frown I strightened my sweater vest, getting one last glance in the mirror before I grabbed my bookbag and headed downstairs to eat some food.

"Smells good Nana" the smell of Nana's famous pancakes made my mouth water, I took a seat and started off with two little cakes, spreading butter and drowning them in syrup. Picking up my fork I dug into my breakfast noticing Nana looking at me, she did that a lot, Grandpa said it was because I reminded her of my Dad. Same color hair, eyes, a spitting image.

Finishing up my breakfast just in time as the bus sounded its horn. I grabbed my book bag, kissed Nana and Grandpa on the cheek before leaving on my way to school for higher education. With only two and half more years of education left I didnt know what I wanted to do after graduating. My favorite subject was Art and I loved drawing. But Grandpa wants me to keep up with my school work so I can get into a good College and enter the task force, like my Dad. It was weird, my Grandparents always talk so highly about my Dad but never metion anything about my Mom, maybe they didn't know her that well or they didn't like her?

As I got off the bus, glad that school was over I saw that neither Nana or Grandpa's car was in the driveway, odd. Nana must be doing her weekly grocery shopping, but Grandpa, ever since he retired from the Japanese Task Force he was always home. He probably ran off to do some errands as well. I thought as I walked into the house and headed straight upstairs to my room closing the door behind me.

Making my way over to my computer pressing the power button on as it roared to life I thought I could do some extra credit homework. My computer chair was inviting as I took a seat and rubbed my face pushing some hair away. God was my computer slow, gotta love technology, I shook my head in thought. Turning my chair to grab something out of my book bag as my eyes caught a glimps of something on my dresser. What is that? Slowly getting to my feet I made my way over, it was a black book with the words **Death Note **written on it. What is this? And where did it come from? Maybe its a notebook that Nana found and thought it was mine. Just as I was about to open the book to see whats inside I noise came from behind me.

"Hey Na-" I turned around thinking it was her but was face to face with a monster looking thing, I wanted to scream for help, run, but no words found their way out and my feet were glued to the floor.

"Hey there" the monster smirked and took a step back.

"W-Who are you?" I whispered still in a state of shock.

"Ryuk, the Shimigami"

"S-Shi"

"Shimigami, and that is my Death Note your holding, its been years since I been to the human relm after your father died but its good to be back. Bin Yagami" Ryuk looked at me with a deivous smirk on his face. "You have no idea what that book is do you? Or who or what killed Light, your Father"

"M-My Dad was killed by Kira" I whispered gripping the notebook.

"Your Father _was _Kira, you see twenty-two years ago I dropped a Death Note into the human world, your Father picked it up and started eleminating criminals by simply writing their names into the notebook, wanting to create a new world without crime. Detective L tried to catch him, but long story short your Father deserved to die since he was relying on me in the end. So I wrote his name in my Death Note."

"Your lying I don't believe you, but..." I frowned and quickly opened the notebook "If thats true, and this notebook does what you say then I am writing your name in it!"

Ryuk gave a throaty laugh as his deep red eyes brightened "Good luck writing my name in there kid, Shimigami's can't die, by either a gun shot to the head or being stabbed in the heart. So writing my name in that Death Note would be pointless"

With a blink I looked down at the open book in my hands, so my Dad was Kira, and this Shimigami standing in front of me killed him, and most likely my Mom too. My eyes shifted back up to Ryuk "If you killed my Dad, and he was Kira, what really happened to my Mom?"

"Last I heard she had you and ended up killing herslf to be with your Father because she couldn't live without him, typical human though she didn't have much of her life span left anyway"

She didn't have much of her life span left? What did he mean by that? "I-I don't understand"

"A human who maintains ownership of the Death Note can trade half of their remaining life span for Shimigami eyes, you can see the victims real name and remaining years just by looking at them. I can see yours" Ryuk smirked and crossed his arms.

"I see" my tone a whisper "But, I'm not a murderer. I'm not going to kill innocent people using this book, a book I don't even believe works nor that my Father was Kira. Kira had to be more skilled in what he did then by just using this" I waved the notebook before tossing it to my bed and made my way over to my computer chair taking a seat.

"If you dont believe me" Ryuk picked up the book and tried handing it back to me, "try it for yourself. A test like your Father did by using a hardend criminal on death row who's going to die anyway"

I stared into his red eyes for a moment before snatching the notebook and turned to my computer monitor pulling up my web browser and clicked to the local news website. Scrolling down I almost gave up until I found an article posted today about a robbery/homocide the man's name was Nao Yatoma. I grabbed a pen and wrote his name down on the blank sheet, feeling Ryuk's eyes watching over me. "Finished" I mumbled putting the pen down "How am I going to know it worked?".

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see" Ryuk laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Its been a few weeks now since I obtained this thing, this book called the **Death Note**. This book that when you have someones face in mind and write their name into the book they die within 40 seconds. Though the idea of having that kind of power intruiged me, I still didnt believed it worked nor that my Dad was Kira. But Ryuk still hung around insiting on my doubts, and he was getting kind of weird. His body started to twist and he did hand stands. Him doing so made it distracting to get my homework done.

I turned around in my chair and looked at him curiously "Okay Ryuk, I gotta ask. What's been wrong with you?"

He looked at me with his red eyes "I haven't had any apples, I haven't had any since I been back into the human world they are how alcohol and drugs are to a human. I'm going through withdrawls"

"Oh, um let me go get you one then" I got to my feet and left my room heading downstairs to get Ryuk an apple. Grandpa was in the lounge watching Tv, and Nana was in the kitchen making dinner.

"Authorities where shocked to learn that Nao Yatoma died unexpectidly weeks ago, leaving them no justice to the robbery and homicide just few days before his arrest"

My eyes widened hearing the news caster on the TV talk about the man whos name I wrote in that notebook. This can't be right, quickly grabbing an apple off the table I ran upstairs back to my room. Tossing the apple to Ryuk I went to my computer pulling up an article about the criminal. **Authorities say suspect died unexpectidly of a heart attack just a day after his arrest**.

It was true, it did work. But how could I know for sure, without seeing it with my own eyes?

"You could always do it again to someone right in front of you if you still dont believe it" Ryuk answered my question nonchalantly, I must've asked it outloud.

I turned in my chair and looked at him as he quickly ate his apple, clearly loving and savoring every taste of it. "I told you Ryuk, I'm not a murderer"

"Then give up ownership to someone who would put the Death Note into good use"

I glanced to my bookbag where I had the notebook, biting my lip softly I pondered over Ryuks sugestion, but something in me said to not give it up just yet.

"Well, Bin. Whats it going to be?"

"I'm not going to give it up" I shook my head and thought for a moment "I will try it again, maybe tomorrow".

Ryuk gave a throaty chuckle like he was reading my mind. I had a plan to see how or if this book was the real deal, even though I had minimal proof. The rest of my night was spent researching information about my Dad and how he did things while being Kira, it was that moment I knew why this was brought to me, to carry out my Dad's legacy and dispose of all the filth in the world. Starting with this notebook and my plans for my next target.

The birds were chirping, a sign that morning was here. Slowly I opened my eyes and turned my head to see the time on the clock, 6am enough time to get ready. Slowly getting out of bed to get dressed and brush my teeth and hair I pondered over how or what I was going to do to prove that this notebook was the real deal. Walking back into my room Ryuk was waiting by the door for me, probably wanting another apple. I laughed to myself thinking I would save him the one from my lunch at school.

Once on the school bus the book felt heavy in my bookbag, like it was a thousand bricks other then just a few light sheets of paper. My eyes shifted around the bus seeing the school just up ahead. Just as it stopped and everyone got to their feet in unison, one by one they filed off the bus to start the day of long mideoker classes. In school all I could do was study, I barely had any friends so books, and extra homework was the only thing to keep me occupied. As I reached closer to the enterance doors I felt a shove, quickly turning around to see who it was my eyes narrowed at a certain someone who's picked on me since grade school. Kenzo Hiroshi, he was the biggest bully, and today he must be working alone.

I narrowed my eyes more as he walked past me, smirking slightly that if I know him well enough I should get my proof of the notebook today. Hitching my bookbag onto my shoulder more I entered the school and headed to my first class of the morning. Math, then study hall, after that is chemestry then lunch. The lunch lady dumped the glop on my tray as I made my way down the line finally getting my apple, Ryuk will be happy and it should hold him over for a bit. Gripping my tray I made my way over to my usual table just as something caught my foot and I tripped face first to the floor.

"Watch where you're going Yagami" Kenzo laughed, along with his group of hordes, Akio, Eita Ryo.

"His last name kills me" Eita laughed "I am gay backwards!"

"I bet he is" Kenzo looked down at me as I narrowed my eyes at them from the floor, "Mom and Dad should be proud, wait?" he smirked "Their dead!". The whole group erupted in laughter again, finally I got up quickly leaving the lunch room, down the hall and out of the school all together. How dare they! How dare he talk about my parents like that! Breathing heavily from anger I leaned against the building letting my bag fall to the ground as I tilted my head back staring into the clear blue sky. I wanted my parents here with me, i'd give anything to see them. But in the back of my mind I knew it wasn't possible.

"Bin?..."

A voice calling me brought me back to reality looking over seeing Reika standing in the door way with a frown. She was a very pretty girl, long straight brown hair, sparkling brown eyes. I've always admired her kindness and I would consider her and I to be friends, but not the type of friends that would hang out outside of school. It just wasn't the type of relationship we had.

"Are you alright?" she frowned stepping out onto the stairs, letting the door shut behind her.

I nodded and bent down picking my bag back up not saying a word. When it came to my parents it was a sensetive subject. My father was killed by Kira, no he _was_ Kira and was killed by Ryuk. Even with all the reserch I did of the files Grandpa had there was nothing about that event. Just that Dad faught Kira until the very end, but that was it. After Kira stayed dorment for many years until now that is, and my Mom. My Mom according to Ryuk loved and cared so much about my Dad that after having me her depression got worse, post partum. She couldn't live in a world where he didn't exist. Then there's me, a parentless orphan who lives with his Grandparents.

"Bin, you know you can talk to me"

My eyes shifted up to hers and I sighed softly nodding, "I know Reika, I just hate being the runt of a joke because everyone basically knows what happened to my Father and Mother"

"You can't let what Kenzo says get to you though alright?" she smiled, making her eyes brighten. Just then the bell rang signaling that lunch was over, "Come on, lets get to gym". With a nod we both walked back into school heading down the hall and a flight of stairs making out way to the gymnasium, parting ways once we got to the locker rooms.

For some reason after the events of what happened at lunch I didn't feel like participating in the activites of basketball. Walking out of the locker room holding my Art sketch book in my hand I decided to sit out and do some drawing, but a smirk fought against my lips having hid a page of the Death Note that I shoved it into my book just in case.

I sat down on the cold floor with my back against the wall as I drew the next topic for our sketch theme, under the sea. How origional. But, it was my hobby, my past time, the only thing that I enjoyed. I could picture something in my head and get lost for hours as I drew that picture to life on just a sheet of paper.

Tuning out the basketball and the chatter of the teams yelling back and forth, just for a moment I glanced up and saw Kenzo and his possy looking at me and whispering to each other. It irked me, oh how it irked me how much I loathed him and how much he loathed me. I think it's because of Nana's obsessiveness of hounding me about getting my school work done and wanting to prove to her and Grandpa I can get good grades like Dad, it bothered Kenzo that i've beat him at always being the top of the class.

But thats it. With his eyes burning into me I grew more angrier and angrier, replaying every horrible things he has done to me in my head. From normal bullying of swirlies to wediges in Elementry School, to beating me up for fun and humiliating me in Secondary School.

Nonchalantly I looked back down at my sketch pad flipping a page to where I had the piece of the Death Note.

_Kenzo Hiroshi _

I looked back up and watched him enter into one of the teams, 40 seconds. This was it, I'm about to find out if this is real, and if It works I will keep my Dad's legacy alive and start killing people that make this world so horrible. Just like...

"Kenzo!" one of my classmates screamed, my eyes searched for where he was until they landed on his life less body that laid on the cold gym floor. "Someone get help!" Akio yelled as our gym teacher ran over and tried to give him CPR. With my eyes wide and in slight shock, I dropped my pen and stared at his name written on the paper. So it is true, the criminal and Kenzo...this notebook is my job to keep people safe, from criminals and bullies a like. I told Ryuk I wasn't a murderer but this was different. Completely different. Its a notebook for the elemination of horrible people, not murder. My Dad wanted a safe and evil free world and now so do I.

Quickly I closed my sketch book and got to my feet coming over trying to make myself seem concerned, "Is he alright?"

"Everyone just stand back!" Mr. Okinawa ordered.

Everyone just stood around Mr. Okinawa and Kenzo in shock, crying knowing that there seemed to be no helping him just as the parametics came in, trying to bring Kenzo back to life. One by one we all filed back to the locker room after our teachers orders that we were to get changed and that the rest of the school day was cancled to regroup, pray and morne for Kenzo Hiroshi.


	3. Chapter 3

"You been using the Death Note a lot lately. Reminds me of your Father" Ryuk smirked reading over my list I had written. I looked up at Ryuk with a knowing smile feeling more confident about all of this, the power of the notebook.

The day after Kenzo's death at school our whole gym class and any one effected by his death was ordered to go speak to a grief councler. I didn't fabricate anything, I told the councler everything that happened between me and Kenzo and that I was shocked by his sudden death.

After school I decided to walk home instead of take the bus, it was weird having Ryuk at my side and even more weird that no one could see him but me. Ever since I obtained the notebook he has stayed in my room at home because he says school is to boring. Then I asked how would he know? And then we went on to tell that when he followed my Dad he used to follow him every where, even school and he doesn't want to do it again, that way he can stay home and eat all the apples he wants. I laughed to myself thinking of Nanas facial expression when she asked why the apples where disapearing, I had to think of a quick lie that I been having a craving for them lately.

Walking up to the house I smiled seeing Aunt Sayu's car in the driveway. I ran to the house and inside quickly hearing her in the kitchen talking to Nana.

"Sayu?"

"Do I hear my little nephew?" I could hear the cheerfulness in her voice as I came into the kitchen giving her a tight hug. Growing up her and I have always been close, she was like a mother to me in a weird way.

"Bin, honey why don't you go wash up? Dinner is almost done" Nana coaxed and preped to make the table. By the smell of her cooking we were either having stir fry or some kind of stew, either one was fine with me. I was hungry!

After setting my bookbag on my bed and changing out of my school clothes I made my way back downstairs as Sayu and Nana were finishing putting the food on the table. Grandpa came in and smiled taking a seat in his usual spot "Smells amazing" his voice deep and sincer.

Once my food was on my plate I quickly dug in glancing to my right slightly as Ryuk stood at my side. I wanted to tell him to go wait in my room but I didnt want to give myself away.

"So Dad" Sayu broke the silence as we dug into our food, "I been keeping up with the news. Criminals are dying...l-like last time" she frowned softly setting down her eating untensils "Do you think Kira's back?" she whispered softly. Ryuk laughed at Sayu's question and I tried to keep myself composed, they couldn't know.

"I really don't want to think about it" Grandpa mumbled and kept eating, as Nana stayed quiet.

"I'm sure if he is...Mr. Matsuda will catch him".

"I'm sure he's not back Sayu, what are the chances that he would after so many years? All these killings have to just be a coincidence" I shruged shoving some food in my mouth.

"Maybe your right" Sayu said quietly as she picked up her chop sticks and went back to eating. I looked down at my plate pushing aside a chunk of meat all of the sudden feeling a ping of guilt. Sayu was close to my Dad and to this day her and Nana think he was _killed _by Kira, not that he was him. But now the job has fell on me. My eyes shifted up looking at my Aunt, Grandpa and Nana. What would happen if they found out I was now Kira? They would lose the last piece of my Dad that they have, and that piece is me.

"You know you could always give it up" Ryuk chimed in. I narrowed my eyes at him, why would he say that again when he already knew my answer? I wasn't going to give up the Death Note even if I feel guilty. I had a job to do even it would put me in jail or end up like my Dad.

After dinner the rest of the conversation was forgotten, but Grandpa seemed quiet. Like something was bothering him. Sayu stuck around for a little bit after but had to head home for work early in the morning. Once we all said our goodbyes I went to my room and locked the door glaring at Ryuk. He raised a brow at me curiously before speaking "What is it?"

"You already know my answer, im not giving up ownership. And you know I can't talk to you around my family. They can't know I have the Death Note"

Ryuk smirked "So much like your father"

"A spitting image" I smirked back staring into Ryuks dark red eyes. I liked the thought of that, being like my Dad. In a weird way it made me feel close to him, but as for the rest of the night I endulged myself into doing some drawing of a picture my Nana gave to me of him.

What's going on? I thought sleepily glancing at my clock blinking a few times until the time came into focus. 3:45am, What's Nana and Grandpa doing up now? Grabbing my glasses I put them on and slipped out of bed leaving my room.

"Soichiro, no your not going to do this" Nana's tone was pleading as I reached the lounge. Grandpa was on the phone with Nana standing beside him.

"Nana? It's almost 4 in the morning? Whats going on?" I asked clearing my throat.

Quickly she came over putting a hand on my shoulder "Nothing dear, why dont you go back to sleep?"

"How soon can he be there?" Grandpa said into the phone as he glanced out the window.

"Soichiro, hang up. Your retired. This isnt your job anymore" Nana frowned, I didn't like seeing her like this. And what was Grandpa talking about or talking to? Grandpa hung up and came over to us.

"I have to do this" he said to Nana, almost in an apologetic tone. "They need my help"

Nana frowned and shook her head not saying a word. Grandpa had to be talking about the Task Force, what would they need his help with? It cant be...no. Not with the possibility of Kira being back. But that was the only logical thing it could be.

"N is taking L's place in the investigation, seeing that after L every case N has had thrown at him he's help solve. Just like L, he could bring Kira to justice if these killings recently turn out to be him, and they need me" Grandpa sighed and kissed Nana's cheek "Now lets go back to sleep" he whispered to her before looking at me. "Sorry for waking you Bin, you should go back to sleep also"

Nana was already making her way upstairs, I nodded and glanced down to the ground. "Grandpa? If your going to go back to the case that killed Dad...do you think I can tag along?"

"We'll see" Grandpa answered quietly before leading us both upstairs to our rooms.


	4. Chapter 4

As Grandpa and I entered the NPA building I couldn't help but like that smell, the smell of a clean room like when your at the doctor. The receptionist lead us to a room where a group of investigators and agents where conversing.

"Cheif Yagami" A middle aged looking man came over with a small smile.

"Just Soichiro" Grandpa smiled back putting a hand on my shoulder "Matsu, this is my grandson Bin".

The mans eyes met mine as they widened a bit, "Wow" he whispered "You look just like your father".

"Thanks?" I smiled a bit and looked at Grandpa.

"Okay, um...Detective Near should be here shortly. And I apologise for calling you so late last night but he insisted you be here. He said It was important"

Grandpa nodded at Mr. Matsuda just as his phone rang "Hello? Yes? Come right up" Matsuda mumbled into his phone and shoved it back into his pocket "Their here".

I glanced at the door curious to see who this Near was. By what I read in Grandpa's files about the Kira case, detective L was a high end profiler and could solve a case just as quickly as it was handed to him. Aparently this Near character was the same.

The door opened as a older man walked in first and then a younger man who looked to be in his late 20's early 30's entered the room, wearing all white matching his albino colored hair.

"Chief Yagami" he greeted in a soft kind voice.

"Near, its been a while" Grandpa bowed. My eyes stayed on this guy as he walked over to a chair taking a seat.

"I presume you know why I called you here?"

Grandpa shook his head taking a seat next to Near "As you know I'm retired, so if your calling for my help it must be for something very important"

"Well" Near brought a finger to his hair and twirled a piece of hair around it, a nervous tick? "There are two things. First, I'm sure you know its no question that there is a new Kira amung us and has obtained a Death Note. Second" Near pulled out a white looking notebook that looked similar to the Death Note and handed it to Grandpa. "I obtained this" he said in a mater of fact tone.

Grandpa looked over the notebook as I watched, the front of it read **Life Note**. What did this mean? Was it the oposite of the Death Note? Maybe Ryuk knew something about this, but alone.

Clearing my throat hoping Ryuk would get the hint I looked at Grandpa "I'm gonna go use the bathroom"

He nodded and I turned to leave the room, letting him and the agents and this ….Near have their conversation about Kira and this Life Note.

"Is it true?" I said outloud once out of everyone's hearing range besides Ryuk's. He looked like he was in thought at my question.

"The Life Note is a rare thing to us Shinigami's, the Seimei-no-kam rarely come to the human realm because they aren't as bored in theirs as we are in ours"

Standing in front of a bay window that basically over looked the city I looked at Ryuks reflection in the window "So a Life Note is the same as the Death Note, but oposite in the way it can bring someone back to life instead of killing them"

Ryuk nodded and his met mine, "With the power of the Death Note and the Life Note, not only would I hold everyone's fate in my hands but I could bring back my Dad and Mom as well. The only thing is to get it from Near"

Turning and facing Ryuk I smirked and crossed my arms "You deserve an apple when we get home". With a chuckle he followed me as I headed back into the room where Grandpa was still in conference with Near.

"So this thing is the oposite of what Kira uses, you can bring back people who have passed on?"

Near nodded still twirling the piece of hair around his finger "Thats what the rules say" he glanced over to something standing next to him but nothing was there, I couldn't see it. Perhaps when you touch the Life Note you can see Seimei- no-kam, the God of life.

Apparently they weren't as should I say, hideous as a Shinigami? Seeing when Grandpa touched the Life Note he wasn't phased by the Seimei-no-kam. But none the less, Ryuk was a good pal to have around.

"I wanted to test it" Near added shifting his eyes to me, "I think if it works we could bring back L. I think it would help in bringing down this new Kira"

"I agree" Grandpa nodded setting the book on the table that seperated between him and near, "Though with how cunning Kira was" Grandpa cleared his throat as if the memory of the first Kira, pained him. After all it was my Dad, his son. "This notebook could be just a Death Note in disguise"

"I couldn't agree more" Near nodded and reached out to the table picking up the notebook "But, you would be writing a persons name in here who's already dead. So we really wouldn't be putting anyone's life at risk".

"And if we brought him back it would be two of the greatest detectives together that could catch the new Kira"

Listening in on their conversation Grandpa glanced at me knowing I knew everything, which I did. "Lets do it" he nodded looking back to Near who slowly smiled triumphantly.

No this could go all wrong! I had to get that notebook from Near, but how?


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Bin" the familiar voice of Reika's broke me out of concentration from studying for my next AP class. My caramel colored eyes met hers as I gave her a mildly blank expression "Reika". She glanced around the room before taking a seat at the table.

"H-How you been?" her tone full of concern and I knew she was talking about Kenzo.

"I been good" I tried to fight a smirk knowing I had my secret weapon in my backpack, ready to use at my hearts content, except while around Grandpa and Near.

She smiled a bit with a nod "I bet better now that Kenzo isn't here to pick on you"

"I know everyones still upset" I shrugged looking back down at my book.

"Bin, I know how he treated you, and I don't blame you for not feeling any remorse"

My eyes met hers again before shifting around the cafeteria the back to her brown orbs "Reika, do you know of Kira?". She nodded at my question "I heard whoever it is, is back" she whispered.

I nodded dropping my tone so low it was almost inaudible "Hypothetically, what if I said I was Kira?"

"Bin" she frowned and searched my face "T-That's not a hypothetical question is it?"

I leaned close to her "Kira has powers, a notebook that kills someone just by simply writing their name in it"

Reika gave me a look that the story I told her was a well thought out one, embellished even. "Here" I reached down into my book bag and pulled out the Death Note. "Twenty-Two years ago my father was Kira, he used this to kill the criminals that died".

The look of horror grew on her face, she blinked and reached for the Death Note before I could pull it away, "Bin" she whispered studying the notebook and the names written. My eyes grew wide hoping she wouldn't reach Kenzos. "This isn't you" she looked up I knew she was about to scream at the site of Ryuk, my Shinigami.

"It's alright" I nodded keeping my hand cupped over her mouth, "His name is Ryuk, and he's a Shinigami. The book is his, and he used to know my father". I took my hand back and staring into her eyes I could read what she was thinking. She knew the truth, not that my father was famous for being a hero and taking down Kira. But that he -was- Kira.

My thoughts gathered for a moment, why was I telling her all this? At that moment my cell phone went off and I pulled it put of my pocket seeing it was Grandpa. With a sigh I answered "Hello?"

"Bin, come to headquarters after school"

"I'll be there when I can" I hung up as the lunch bell rang signaling it was over.

"Bin, promise me you will get rid of the notebook?" Reika pleaded before leaving the table filing out with the others to her next class.

After school I headed to headquarters to see what Grandpa wanted. As I walked into the building I followed the way to the room I remembered, almost bumping into Chief Matsuda. "Bin" he smiled "Your Grandfather is there with N". With a nod I walked past and headed over to Near and Grandpa who were in conversation.

"Bin, there you are" Grandpa waved me over to him and Near.

"I hope the Life Note will be a success" Near said quietly, almost to himself as he moved a chess piece to a different spot. With a curious look I had an idea what he meant but I asked anyway, "What do you mean by that?"

Nears eyes met mine "We tested out the Life Note, in time we should know if it worked". I looked at Grandpa then back at Near quizzically "You mean, you used it to bring back that other detective?"

"Just to see if it worked" Grandpa added with a nod, "Though Kira went dormant like he did last time, we still suspect he will kill again. If L comes back and the Life Note worked it's only a matter of time before he comes back to his headquarters"

I had no plans on using the notebook as of right now. Must be boring for Ryuk. You drop your Death Note into the human world expecting some entertainment and get nothing. But I couldnt risk being found out by Near, I had to be discreet. And if this other Detective was brought back by the Life Note, I needed a plan to bring back my father and quick.


	6. Chapter 6

"It worked" Matsuda whispered in amazement as we all stood around looking at this man, he wasn't to old and not to young. With black messy hair, white shirt and jeans.

"Welcome back L" Near gave a small smile while twirling some hair around his finger. The late detective known as L, brought back to life by the Life Note. It's clear this notebook does work and I can bring back my Dad. If Near wants to play that way then he's got it. It's only been a few days since Near brought this L back and he knew where to come, I'm sure my Dad would know where to come as well.

"Ryuzaki" Grandpa whispered and slowly walked over to this man, his face pale like he's seen a ghost. But he couldn't believe what he was seeing, L. The man that was killed by my father, Kira several years ago.

"Mr. Yagami" the man spoke and glanced around at the other agents naming them off, "Aizawa, Mogi...M-Matsuda?" he whispered.

nodded and held out his hand to L to greet him with a shake. L took his hand shaking it as he looked around the room, his eyes stopping on me as he whispered "Light?"

"No, Ryuzaki. This is my grandson Bin" Grandpa put an arm around me with a smile.

"Bin...but" L's eyes read that he was amazed as well as confused.

"It's a long story, what's the last thing you remember?" Grandpa asked letting go of me and lead L, Ryuzaki to the couch.

"The screens went out and Watari was gone" Ryuzaki whispered in slight horror at the thought. "Thats all I remember".

"Well" Grandpa started "You were killed by Kira, and Kira ended up being Light. He confessed after Matsu shot him down and the Shinigami wrote his name in the notebook. Also, it turned out Amane was pregnant and that's when Bin came along"

"He looks a lot like Light" Ryuzaki nodded his eyes still on me. "Mr. Yagami, you say I was killed by Kira, but how am I back?"

"By this" Near butted in holding up the white notebook.

"The Life Note" Ryuzaki's tone intrigued, "Very interesting" he took the notebook from Near and examined it as well as Near. "Near, its great to see you again"

"You as well" Near nodded, "Now to business. Kira is back, and I'm sure it won't be a problem bringing him down seeing that two of the greatest detectives working together"

Grandpa glanced at me then looked back at the two men before us, I had to make my move and the time was now.

-_I know this one was short but I been very busy and didnt want to lack on this story. I am greatful for how many views and reviews it has and keep them coming! Thanks and I will update a longer chapter __next I promise!-_


End file.
